Briarlight And Jayfeather's Love
by Oinzk
Summary: Briarlight and Jayfeather are in love. But Half Moon is jealous, what will she do? Read to find out! -I do not own warriors-
1. Chapter 1

**Jayfeather's POV**

I checked on Briarlight, she was laying in her nest, sleeping. She was beautiful, she reminded me of me and Half moon's love. Sadness filled my heart, thinking of Half moon's death, I sighed, and quietly paddled away to sort herbs. ~NEXT DAY~ Spiderleg ran in the den, limping. He looked out of breath. "What's the problem?" I meowed. He quickly said, "I got a thorn in my left leg, and it hurts! Mrroww!". "You sound like a kit, hold still" I said. I looked over Spiderleg's left leg. I spotted the thorn and got it with my teeth. Spiderleg watched me take it out, he winced, but then he was fine after the thorn got out. "Thank you!" He said, and bounded away to talk to Brambleclaw. I went back to sorting my herbs, then suddenly I heard Briarlight, "do you need help Jayfeather?" she asked. I looked at her for less than a heartbeat. "No thank you, I'm fine", I said. She nodded and watched me sort out the herbs.

 **Briarlight's POV**

I was watching Jayfeather sort out the herbs, he was so handsome. But even I knew he was a medicine cat, and me and him can never be mates. I loved Jayfeather with all my heart. Then Jayfeather meowed, "are you going to stare at me all day?". I blushed, and gave my chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. "no-n-no.." I said, stammering. _Really Briarlight! You already embarrass yourself in front of your crush! Stupid, stupid!_ I went back to my nest, and waited for fresh kill. Then I heard paw steps, and I noticed it was Hollyleaf, she dropped fresh kill near my paws, and paddled away. I felt a pang of sadness, I was always lonely. I felt like my only friend was Jayfeather, he was the only one who really stopped doing what he was doing, and would talk and listen to me. Everyone else would just talk with me for a couple of heartbeats, or just say nothing. I sighed and ate my fresh kill. After that, I began to fall into a deep sleep. ~DREAMING~ I paddled around the shimmering place, with LOTS of rocks. I noticed a beautiful she-cat. Then I gasped, it was Half Moon! I suddenly felt a pang of envy, I remembered she and Jayfeather loved each other...until she died. But why was she here? "Hello" said Half Moon, her beautiful pelt glimmered. "Hi" I replied. "Why am I here?" I added. She looked at me, and said "I want you to be with Jayfeather...I..I..I mean..he lo-ves you..and I think you-u can make him happy.." she said stammering, ask if she regretted every word. "But he's a medicine cat!" I said, confused. She replied saying, "he loves yo-u-you, and he is lonely without a mate..I..I want him to be happy.." she said. I sighed, was it true? Did he love the cat that lost her back legs? Then I spoke, "your right...I will try!". She started to fade away slowly, and for a heartbeat I thought she hissed, but maybe it was just what I thought, Half Moon wouldn't hiss at her for no real reason.

 **Half Moon's POV**

I regretted every word I told her. I hissed when I started to fade away, I was afraid Briarlight would notice, but I don't think she would, she was stupid after all. I was very upset, I didn't want Jayfeather with her! I wanted him all to myself, I loved him first anyways. Did he still love me? Does he still think about me? I pushed those questions out of my head. I was angry, I should have never told her that, I knew it was the right thing to do. But I still wanted Jayfeather to just love me, not some other she-cat! She wasn't even pretty. I growled, and unsheathed my claws. I wanted to kill her! But, I didn't want to go to the Dark Forest...I wanted to be in Starclan. I sighed and began to sob quietly. Why had I agreed to tell her that? I loved Jayfeather! I sobbed more.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

It was morning, and the sun was shining. I spotted Ferncloud sunning herself outside. I began to eat my vole. Then I heard a low groan. It was Briarlight, she had woken up. Then I said, "morning, Willowshine brought some fresh-kill for you, it's next to your nest". She nodded, and began to eat her squirrel. After my fresh kill I began to sort out herbs, last night I had collected catmint, and I got lots. Then I saw Briarlight watching me again. I wondered why she always watched me sort out herbs. Did she want to be a medicine cat, like me? Or did she like to just watch for entertainment? Then I heard her meow, "Jayfeather, I need to talk with you". I stopped sorting out herbs and replied saying, "okay, what do you want to tell me?". I sat with my eyes on her. Then she took a deep breath. Then she began to speak, "Half Moon talked to me last night, she told me..you loved me, and she wanted me to be with you", there was hope in her eyes. How did Half Moon know that he loved Briarlight, and why didn't Half Moon talk to him instead of Briarlight? My mind was swirling with questions. "so.." Briarlight said. I looked at her, it was true. I did love her, but being with Briarlight would only mean breaking the warrior code. I was a medicine cat. But I loved her enough to break the warrior code, so then I replied, "we have to keep secret, about our love" I meowed. She looked very happy, more happy than she been in days. She purred, and so did I.

 **Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter? Every chapter is going to have 1,000 words!**

 **-I don't own warriors- Subscribe to my channel: HuskyyAJ**

 **Also, check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Briarlight's POV**

I was dreaming again. And I saw Half Moon, sitting near water. She didn't notice me, and then I heard her talking to herself. "Oh Starclan! I hate that Briarlight, trying to steal my mate!" she hissed. _Her mate? Jayfeather's my mate, not hers!_ I went a bit closer and hid near a bush. "That stupid she-cat thinks she can get Jayfeather to like her! Why would Jayfeather like a she-cat with no back legs?!" she said, tears flooding in her eyes. _Why would she say that about me?_ All of a sudden, I was in my nest. I yawned, and spotted fresh kill near my nest, I began to eat it. But I couldn't help wonder if Half Moon was going to tell any cat about me, and Jayfeather's love.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Spiderleg came in the den, limping again. "What is it now?" I said. He replied saying, "my left leg hurts! Really bad!". "Alright then, let me take a look at your leg", I sniffed it and saw another thorn. I began to grab it with my teeth, but somehow I got fur instead. "OWW! You got my fur!" Spiderleg said. Then I heard some paw steps, it was Briarlight. "Do you need some help Jayfeather?" she said, with warmth in her voice. I nodded, and I heard her getting the thorn out. "Phew! Thanks Briarlight!" Spiderleg said, relieved. After Spiderleg left, she pressed her muzzel against mine. "I love you Jayfeather.", I replied saying, "I love you too". After that I began to cure some other wounds. It was dark outside and I was ready to go to sleep. I began to eat my fresh kill, I couldn't get Briarlight off my mind. Finally, I went to sleep.

 **Half Moon's POV**

I was still thinking about Jayfeather. I was VERY jealous of Briarlight. What a lucky she-cat! Jayfeather probably would love me more though. She was a piece of trash anyways. I paddled across the soft ground. I wish Briarlight didn't like Jayfeather. Then a plan popped in my head, and this plan would ruin Briarlight's and Jayfeather's love, forever. I began to walk into Hollyleaf's dream, I knew she wanted to know what was going on between Jayfeather and Briarlight. I began to tell her that Briarlight loved Jayfeather. I told her to tell the clan, and Firestar. We talked for a long time, then I noticed the dream was going to end soon. I told her to remember the plan, and she was gone. I was very happy.

 **Briarlight's POV**

I began to eat my fresh kill, and I noticed Jayfeather was talking to Hollyleaf, she was asking a lot of questions. I was suspicious, she was asking questions about me and Jayfeather. Oh no..did she know? I was so afraid, then I saw Hollyleaf paddle away. Jayfeather began to paddle towards me. He sat near me and began to talk, "I think Hollyleaf knows about us", I replied, with sadness in my voice, "me too, what if she tells the clan?". Jayfeather rasped his tougue across my ear, "Hollyleaf is my sister, I don't think she would ever tell the clan". I replied, "but she was asking so much questions about me, and you!", Jayfeather sighed and said, "let's just try to forget she did that. I have to go help some cats right now." And with that, he began to paddle away. I was still very concerned. How did Hollyleaf find out? Did some cat tell her? After the last question, I knew who might've told her. Half Moon...she remembered the dream she had. Half Moon was there, talking to herself about Briarlight. But Hollyleaf is Jayfeather's sister! Would Hollyleaf really tell the clan about me, and Jayfeather? I needed answers, badly. I wanted to go tell Jayfeather, but he was busy.

 **Half Moon's POV**

I watched Briarlight, talking to my love of my life, Jayfeather. I growled, watching them made me sick. But I was glad Hollyleaf asked them. I was very excited, I knew Hollyleaf was a loyal cat. She would tell the clan about Jayfeather and Briarlight. And they would never know I told her to do that. I began to look into Briarlight's thoughts. She was asking many questions to herself. What a stupid she-cat, thinking Jayfeather would believe that I was the one who told Hollyleaf. Stupid stupid she-cat. I began to see what Jayfeather was doing. I watched him cure cats. I was proud of Jayfeather. He was handsome, he could cure any cat and best of all, he loved me! I knew he loved me. Sometimes he thought about me. Then I noticed the word sometimes. I mean everyday he thinks of me...right? Then I went to check on Hollyleaf, she was asleep. A good time to talk to her more. I entered her dream and she bounded towards me. We began talking more about our plan. I told her tomorrow is the time she has to tell everyone. She nodded but I noticed she looked kind of sad. "Whats wrong?" I said. She replied sighing and saying, "well I just hope my brother isn't mad at me, I'm just trying to do the right thing". I nodded, "he won't be mad at you, he will understand". _I hope.._ The dream was going to end soon. We talked for a few heartbeats, and she faded away. I watched her wake up, and go hunting. After that, she would tell all the cats. Soon, Jayfeather would only love me, not Briarlight. I watched Briarlight touch noses with Jayfeather, a pang of jealousy went through me. I heard them say they loved each other, I growled. I needed to calm down, I had a plan and it would break their love. I grinned evilly, I watched Hollyleaf go in Firestar's den. It was time.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories. Also subscribe to my channel: HuskyyAJ**

 **-I don't own warriors- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
